


Rumors

by EriesSubjugates



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2369957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriesSubjugates/pseuds/EriesSubjugates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario wanted to confirm the rumors that has been circulating the internet, much to Marco's dismay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

Rumours

Marco was sitting on his couch reading a book, when his phone vibrated. He wondered who would be sending him a message at 3 am. Mats had called him earlier, saying that he would be at Benni's place and under no circumstances was he allowed to text either of them. Dropping his book to his side, he checked his phone.

****

**_I heard the rumors. -Mario_ **

 

Marco wondered why Mario didn't tell him that he changed his cell number. But instead of asking that to Mario, he opted to stay with the topic in hand.

 

It's no longer a rumor. Not when Bild wrote a full page article about it.

 

Marco sighed. He never wanted to talk about it to Mario. Not yet. But he had to, now that Mario asked.

**Are you leaving Mats?**

That was Mario’s next message. He furrowed his brow in confusion. He wondered what Mats has got to do with his decision to refuse another contract offer. He looked at the book that he discarded earlier longingly. He knew that he’d have to skip the reading for the rest of the night.

Why is Mats in this? Marco types. He accidentally hit the sent button before he could even add more. Mario’s reply came seconds later.

**He’s the new captain.**

Marco could imagine Mario pouting right now. Marco leaned back on his couch, rolling his eyes at the sudden growing issue.

He’s the captain. That doesn’t mean he won’t be leaving too.

Marco opened the television to pass his time. Chelsea’s match versus Villa was currently live on air.

**He’s leaving too? What about Dortmund?**

**Say, why not come to Munich?**

Marco was suddenly furious. Mario’s been to Bayern for a while now, but that doesn’t change the fact that he wanted Mario to move their rival club. Of all clubs that he chose to be transferred to, he chose the club that all of the Dortmund fans hated. He’s had enough of hearing boos coming from the Dortmund fans whenever Mario returns to Signal Iduna Park. He’s had enough of hearing people throwing insults in Mario’s direction. The same thing will happen to Lewandowski, soon. Therefore, if he were to transfer clubs, he’d rather move to a different league.

I’m not moving to Bayern. I’m not gonna do that. Mario types furiously. He jabbed his finger and hit send.

Mario’s reply came instantly

**I know you wouldn’t. I just tried asking.**

**I’m sorry, Marco.**

Mario felt the bile rising up his throat. He didn’t mean to hurt Mario. All the frustrations he’s felt the past few months had been bothering him. He can tell that he was about to break down. First, he’s missed the world cup, then he was injured again, and now, Dortmund no longer appeals him. He’s tired of pretending that things are alright, when in truth, he’s not. He watched as his team mates slowly move to different clubs. Two of his best mates, were now in Bayern. Some fans were already calling Lewandowski Satan. Marco doubted that he could handle the insults. While his heart wanted to stay at Dortmund, his mind was totally against it. He also longs for a different atmosphere. The Bundesliga has become predictable. He’s tired of the same pattern. He wants a new challenge. Clubs from Ligue, the EPL, and La Liga had called his agents for offers. He was almost tempted.

He could feel the desire of moving to another country shake his very core. He wanted to a new start. If that meant he had to leave Germany and Mario behind he would do it.

The temptation is not quite as bad after all.

In the first place he had no idea whether the friendship he shares with Mario would even cross the ‘bromance’ as some fans labelled it.

He had to find a way around this.

Mario. I need your help.

Marco texted anyway even though he knew how much seeing Mario hurts him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more chapters and characters soon. It depends. I am currently busy in school and I'll see how things will go from here. Comments are welcome.


End file.
